I'm Slowly Going Mad
by SJRR
Summary: What will happen when life throws a wabbler at you?Lily and James are about to find out.Romance, suspense and all matter of love triangles will make their seventh year definatly one they won't forget. AU.


**Authors note: If I owned the Harry Potter books i would currently be sat on a beach in Kenya writing the seventh book but I'm not in Kenya and I'm not writing the seventh book so guess what, I don't own the Harry Potter books.**

"AARGH POTTER!"

We weren't even on the train yet and she had started shouting we'd been on the platform 7 minutes and my dear brother had messed up. Again.

I'm Carly aka Nala the 5th marauder, James's Sister, Lily's friend you get the picture. I was in fact the reason that Lily and James first met. Not that they wouldn't have eventually but they met before scheduled if you see what I mean. I remember the first time James asked lily out, I nearly wet myself from laughing so hard but it lost its affect after awhile and now its just plain embarrassing.

"Six hundred and twenty seven and a half." Sirius whispered in my ear since fifth year and the monkey incident we'd been keeping count of how many times James had asked her out and she refused.

"A half?" I whispered back trying to keep the amusement out of my voice and replace it with curiosity, needless to say I failed. Miserably.

" yeah she shouted at him before he got the 'will' out however he might have got the sentence out if he hadn't gone down on one knee." Sirius had a bored expression on his face as if going back to school was a boring prospect I knew him better and could tell that he couldn't wait. Sirius had moved into the potters early into the summer holidays and was now a perminate member of the family. As my mum said" for the first hour you're a guest THEN you do the washing up".

James and Remus walked toward us slowly James wearing an expression as if hogwarts had just exploded. Remus was trying not to laugh.

"Oh lighten up misery guts"

"That's easy for you to say Nala you've never been in love you go through boys like chump change. I can't face seeing her every day"

I was very offended at that statement for one I do not go through boys like chump change for Pete's sake I'd only had 27 boyfriends last year and for me that's commitment. Another thing strikes me as odd though James said he loved Lily. This was the first time it had happened. The first time he called her Lily.

I stood dumfounded for a minute until something swung my legs out from under me and started moving me toward the train.

"PADFOOT! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry can't do that."

I couldn't see the grin on his face but I could feel it suddenly I felt butterfly's in my stomach I wasn't nervous I knew what it was but James would kill me well not me Sirius has already been told that he won't see Christmas if he even looked at me funny.

"lily hurry up or we won't get a compartment!"  
I watched Potter walk back down the platform toward his friends. he looked sad. I really did like the guy and I knew I should really give him a chance but if I gave him a chance it would mean that he would have won. and I very well couldn't have that I wasn't called girl-most-likely-to-kill-potter for nothing you know and I was determined to keep that title. however much I liked potter. I'd dreamed about him more times than I would like to admit and every time he talked to me my heart soared something I had firmly told it not to do as that could get me into a lot and I mean allot of trouble.

"Lily!"  
I turned around and started toward my best friend Evelyn.she stood in the train door with an annoyed expression on her face as if she would like to murder anyone who even DARED to push past her. Evelyn was the Queen Bee of Hogwarts second only to Carly Potter she was the pinnacle of high Hogwarts society.  
me on the other hand was less popular and I liked it that way it made for a nice escape for a couple of people not to know who you are.  
" I bet 20 by Christmas that them two get to gather" I followed the direction of Evelyn's gaze and saw Black pick up Carly and carry her onto the train.  
" nah no deal, Ja-POTTER would kill them if they did."  
we found a compartment and settled in. the rest of the train journey was uneventful apart from this maybe:  
" Evans we need to go to the heads compartment." potter was standing in the door trying and failing to look calm this amused me greatly as potter was not a nervous guy I know this because last year I caught him snogging a fifth year in broad moonlight with no nervousness on being caught.  
" Potter why in that small pea sized brain of yours would you say that."  
" Because Evans I'm Head Boy and your Head girl."  
" Who in there right mind would make you head boy?"  
"old alby dumblydore did"  
it was they was he said it in that sing song voice that made me want to puke really anyone would think that he was five years old again strike that he is five years old.

"Sirius?"  
"yes."  
" I've got an idea" he looked mildly interested when I said this so I decided to go on.  
" what if we made a plan to get lily and James together so that we wouldn't have to listen to them bickering all the time. it would be perfect we could be real sneaky and they wouldn't find out a thing."  
" it could work"  
we spent the rest of the journey perfecting the plan and with a little help from remus it could be the best plan in the world. we each had different jobs and Phase one would begin at exactly 18:00 hours. Phase one: make them jealous.  
"I'm not going to tell you two again but this will never work"  
" moony, ye have little faith in me."  
" when you talk like that I do"  
that little comment earned Remus a smack around the head he knew not to push me too far otherwise I would let slip about his crush on Evelyn to the whole wide world. well maybe not the whole world but certainly the hogwarts population at least.  
We got to school without a hitch.

When I say without a hitch we still had one tiny little problem. Sirius and I still had no idea whether Lily liked James .we can make James jealous easily we'd arranged for this guy called Derrick Barns to ask lily out thank flip she said yes. Making lily Jealous was going to be another matter we just have to hope that Lily likes James.

" Evelyn for a good price would you go out with James ?"

To say she looked surprised was an understatement I mean it wasn't like I was asking her to sleep with him I mean I love my brother but EW.

" Why?"

I told her everything. Sirius was so going to kill me.

" YOU TOLD HER WHAT!"

" okay listen she had to know other wise she wouldn't go out with James!"

We were in the boys dormitory not an unusual place to see me. Sirius was sat on the bed bolt upright with me next to him. Lets get one thing straight now I never sit on Sirius's bed unless it has clean sheets on it cause I don't know what goes on in the beds on 17 year old boys and to be quite honest I don't want to know.

" Will she go out with him?"his grey eyes bore into my own as if daring me to say no.

" yes."

" that's okay then."

Do something Dumbass!

I can't James will kill me.

But you've liked her for two years!

Oh shut up!

" Sirius you still with me." I waved a hand in front of his face. He was just sat there looking at me. He looked as if he was having a mental battle with himself.

" Sirius if you don't stop staring then I'll have to kiss you!" I laughed_ that _got his attention. He looked shocked and he looked adorable. Ew! Where did that come from the day I say that again will be the day that Lily Likes James. Oh shit.

" So we'll make have to make James jealous first so he'll build up a head of stem then we'll get Derrick to call it off with Lily. Hey you okay."

He seemed to come back down to earth.

" yeah yeah I'm fine. That's what we'll do."He still looked shocked he knew I was joking about the kissing thing right RIGHT!


End file.
